Dark Shadows: The New Girl in Collinspot
by Jewel66
Summary: Aurora Kenzie is an eighteen year old that wants to learn how to deal everything on her own but doesn't necessarly where to start and ends up in Collinspot. Little does she know the history about the famous town and who she'll meet.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1981, my name is Aurora Kenzie. I'm eighteen years old and from Moscow, Russia. I have long black hair with blue eyes, pale skin and I love wearing red and black Victorian dresses. I came to the United States to begin a new life, by myself without my parents tagging along. It's not that I don't like my home; it's the fact that I need space and wanting to start my life. So here I am now, on a train to a place called Collinsport; where ever that is. It doesn't matter, I'm here in the United States and I'm perfectly happy with myself. My parents are unsure about how I got the idea to move and leave Russia, but they knew that I must be free someday. I have a good feeling that I shall make something good for myself in this town called Collinsport, who knows what could happen. It's always an adventure for your life to be a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

The train stopped at Collinsport, Maine. I stepped off and watched passing men, woman, and children board and leave. The sun was hiding behind dark black clouds that soon started to cry down on the hard cold earth. I walk along the train, watching it leave. Faces not noticing me as I look at them for the moment. I stop and watching the train starts to fade away from me, I look at my watch. Three in the afternoon, I walk on towards the exit of the train station. I step out and look around; eyeing boats, the sea, and many different people passing by. I find a police man and walk up to him, "Excuse me, sir?" He looks down at me, "Yes, Ma'am?" "Can you tell me when the next train is coming?" "Where you heading too?" "I want to go to New York." "Ah, I see. Well, let's go see." He motioned me to follow, I do so. We walk into a place where all the schedules are and look for a train to New York. "Looks like you will need to wait for about a week or so." "Why's that?" "There's no schedule for it yet." I sigh and nodded, "Thank you." I walk off into the pouring rain, looking down at the muddy puddles. "Excuse me?" I turn around from the smooth gentleman voice, to find a boy about nineteen years old; black hair with chocolate brown eyes, his skin pale and skinny. "I'm sorry?" "Ma'am, I don't mean to be a bother but I heard that you are in need of aid?" "Excuse me?" He smiled, "I overheard your conversation with the police man about the train." I blink, "Yes, why would you care though?" He smiled and took my hand, "You're a beautiful that should be getting on to where her heart desires." I blush, feeling the heat on my face, I tried to look away but his eyes were so hypnotizing that I could stop.

"You're eyes are very pretty, miss." "Yours are as well." He smiled, "I'm Danny Collins." "Aurora Kenzie." "Miss Aurora Kenzie, wonderful name." I pulled my hand out of his grip, "Thank you." "You're from Russia, I can tell from the accent." "Yes, I wanted to leave my home to start a new one." He nodded, "Don't we all but here in Collinsport is a wonderful town that you don't really ever want to leave." I look down, finally, from his eyes. "Do you have any place to stay?" I eye him, "I don't but…" "Nonsense, come along." I hesitate, "Sir, I'm to much trouble. I couldn't." His eyes glittered at me, "Aurora, please. It's at least something I can do to make your day be alittle bit better." I nodded, "Alright, if you're sure?" "I'm 110% sure." I smiled, he came and took my suitcase. "Thank you." I said, timidly. He turned and gave me his free hand and held it out for me. I took it and smiled, "Shall we?" I nodded, he started to walk with me towards the woods; onto a dirt road. "Where are we going?" "To my mansion." An eyebrow, of mine, lifted and made a puzzling look on my face. Danny laughed, "My great uncle was the man who started this place." "You mean Collinspot?" "Aye." I nodded, "How far a climb?" "About twenty minutes on foot." "That's enough time." "For what?" I stopped at looked at Danny, straight in the eyes. His brown gorgeous eyes sparkling, making me feel lighthead from myself blushing; "You can tell me the history of this place." We started to continue on, "Alright. Well, it all started when..." Danny told me everything about the history in this amazing town, something told me that I was going to like this town.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally get to the gates of the mansion's entrance, Danny pushes the gate open and we go through. "Why did you're great ancestors pick out here, in the woods?" "Privacy maybe. I think it's because of the view." "View?" "Yup, I'll show you when we get there." I nodded and held on to Danny's arm, my grip alittle stronger. "So, I'll be meeting your family?" "Aye, my aunt and her daughter; my butler and my uncle." "You're uncle?" "Yes, he's the mayor of this town now since his parents made this town." "Excuse me?" Danny bites his lip and shook his head, "Ignore what I just said." "Okay?" My mind thinking about what Danny told me about his uncle. "What are your family's names?" "My aunt is named Elizabeth Collins Stoddard but you may call her Mrs. Collins. My cousin is named Carolyn. My butler is named Willie." I nodded, "Got it. What about your uncle's?" "Oh, sorry. His name is Barnabus." I smile, "Interesting name." Danny smiled, "Oh, I forgotten my teacher." "Teacher?" "Yes, I have a teacher that helps me. She's my governess actually but it's all the same. Her name is Victoria but likes to be called Vicky." "Beautiful name." Danny kisses my hand, "Yes, you are." He pauses and shakes his head, "Sorry, I'm just…" "You're blushing." "Well, I wouldn't be saying that I'm blushing." "Mhm?" Danny blushed redder, I giggled.

We were silent for a couple of minutes, I looked at the trees and ground. The trees were all dead looking with no leaves, the ground bare and rundown. "Something is wrong?" "Excuse me?" "You're looking at the trees and ground, not understanding?" "They are dead?" "No, well, I'm not sure. Barnabus is finding a way to make the driveway look nicer." "I'm sure that he'll think of something, if not, I can help." Danny squeezed my hand alittle tight, but the grip was comfortable. "Here we are." We stop, there in front of us; a giant black house. More like a castle looking thing. Black stone with gargoyles all around, many windows to see out of. A very intimidating house to look at. "How many rooms?" "Originally over hundred but then this place was burned down to the ground." "That's terrible." "It was but Barnabus is a master of engineering and politics that he managed to get the house back up in less than two months." "Impressive." "Come, you shall meet my family." I smile, as I follow Danny. Danny unlocks the door and opens it." The house was huge inside, marble floors and expensive furniture. "Is anyone here?" Danny yelled, the house echoing his voice. "What are you yelling about, Danny?" A sweet airy voice came up from someone coming down the stairs.

"Victoria, is Elizabeth or Carolyn here?" "No, love. They are off with Willie, going to Carolyn's college." Danny nodded, "Who's that?" Victoria walked over towards me, hiding behind a curtain. "Aurora, it's ok. She's not going to hurt you." I peer out, seeing a beautiful woman. She was about twenty two, maybe, her hair chocolate light brown with pool colored eyes. "Come on, I'm not going to bite you." I walk out and look at her, "My, you're a pretty thing Danny found." "Thank you." "What's your name?" "Aurora." "Perfect. Miss Aurora, I'm assuming Danny has invited you to stay with us?" "Yes, Ma'am." "She wants to go to New York." "Lovely city but crowded." I smiled, Danny set down my bag. "Danny, will you take Miss Aurora's bag to the guest room." "Which one?" "They Victorian one that used to be your father's." Danny frowned alittle but did so, "May I follow?" "Of course." Danny said, I quickly follow. Stepping up the hall way stairs until I reached Danny. We both finished up the stairs, together. "Oh, Danny?" "Yes?" "Tell Aurora about meal times." "Will do."

"You'll like this room, it's a nice place." "What was the frown about?" "There's no frown upon my face." "Danny, you were sad when you heard the word…" "Don't say that word!" Danny snapped, dropping my bag onto the floor with a slam. The hallway echoed with the slam and yell. My eyes were tearing up, my heart beating rapidly. Fear was entering my body, Danny's face was red from the anger but his eyes were soft with sorrow. "I'm sorry, Aurora." I breathe hard, eyeing Danny, making sure it was ok to move or even speak. "You can talk; I'm done with my hissy fit." "Why did you yell?" "I didn't mean too, you see…" He paused and opened my bedroom door, "Come in here." I nodded and stepped in; Danny picked up my suitcase and placed it down gently. He went to the bed and sat down, "The reason why I don't like the word, "father", is because he left me nine years ago. I was ten; he was the only part of my family that I had left. Mother died two months before father left. Victoria was summoned because she's here to help me because people think I'm crazy." "Crazy?" "You know, mentally ill." "You don't seem it." He started to reach for my hand but hesitated, I smiled and took it. We intertwined our fingers, "Continue on." "Many people think that because they don't know what I can see. Sounds crazy but I can see ghosts." "Really?" "Yes, my mother is not necessarily haunting me but she floats around this house." "That's ok. I'm not scared of ghosts. They are just people that aren't ready to leave the world fully. They need to find someone or something that brings them joy; they want to see it for the last time before they leave." Danny was silent but understood that sense I made. "Does that make sense?" "Yes, crystal." I smile and rub Danny's hand with my thumb. "Aurora?" "Yes?" "When I first saw you, I thought I died or was dreaming because you're an angel that's perfect." I blushed, "I'm no angel. I'm more of a memory." "Memory, no." "Danny, my pasted was a sad one that I can't say." "To memories lost and broken?" "Yes." "Enough said." I rest my head on Danny's shoulder, "Oh, I better tell you about the meal times." I nodded, "Go on." Danny told me about the times when we have breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Every explanation was clear and remembered. The rain was heavy but peaceful; Danny and I talked about each other after I was informed about the times for food. Both of us had laughs and stories to tell, this was the beginning of a new perfect friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

It was six thirty now, Danny and I were sitting at the large dining table with Victoria. "I'm sure your aunt and everyone will be home soon." Victoria said, sweetly. I smile at Danny; he touches my hand, under the table. "Sorry that I took so long but I needed to look nice because I heard that we have a guest." A booming manly English accented voice said, coming through the door. "Barnabus, join us darling." Victoria said, getting up from her chair." "No need to get up, Vicky love." Barnabus said, sitting down, his eyes on me. "You must be Miss Aurora." "Yes, sir. Nice to meet you." "You're a Russian girl, correct?" "Yes, sir. You are a man who was from England." Barnabus smiled, "Yes. Miss Aurora, if there is anything that will make your stay more pleasant, please come to me." "Thank you, you're castle is very magnificent. I never had seen one like this before." Barnabus put a hand on his wife's hand and looked at me, his eyes black and glowing. "Please, you must eat." Barnabus said I look at Danny; he nodded. Both of us started to eat what was in front of us, a huge bowl of potato soup and bread with butter on it. "Do you like it, Aurora?" "Yes, Ma'am. Did you make this?" "I did, it's one of the things I know how to make." I giggled; Danny was trying hard not to choke from the giggle he made, as well.

We were all silent for a few minutes, listening to the rain. I wiped my mouth and looked at the couple, "May I ask a question?" "Of course." Barnabus answered. I cleared my throat and looked at both of the couple dead in the eye, "Are you two vampires?" "Vampires?" "Yes, you, both, or abnormally pale and look like you died." I bit my lip from sounding rude, Barnabus looked at Victoria. Danny was quiet, not wanting to get into the question. Barnabus stood up, "My dear, if you would like to know about my pasted…" "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Forgive me, I didn't mean to blurt that out." Barnabus raised a hand, "Aurora, my child, you are not wrong. Yes, Victoria and I are vampires but we don't kill people. I used too but learned to control myself." Barnabus looked at the clock, "Shall I tell you about the history of my family?" I stood up, took my bowl, and started to walk towards the kitchen to do the dishes. "I would love too." I smiled, "Alright, we shall go to the living room and I shall tell you the story." I smile and take Danny's empty bowl, "Thank you, Aurora." I nodded and go back into the kitchen, "We will wait for you in the living room, Aurora." "Alright." I overheard Danny say, "Barnabus, Aurora should stay here and work for us until she can get to New York." "That's a good plan, like our maid but we won't give her to hard a task." I cutted in, coming out of the kitchen; "I except your invitation to work here." "You little snoop." Danny said, playfully. I stuck out my tongue at him. Barnabus sat at his giant leather chair by the fire. Victoria sat next to him; she was on the couch. Danny and I sat down in rocking chairs, looking at Barnabus. "So, the history starts when my parents and I move from Liverpool…" I listened to every word, making a movie in my brain. Remembering everything of the story until sleep started to sing her lullaby to me. I soon close my eyes and fade out the noise of Barnabus's voice and go into a world the only a few can enter. A dream world that only I can enter. Sleep was upon me that I knew Barnabus will have to explain again to me and I'll be asking questions to him, tomorrow; but now, I just want to sleep. I'm safe and sound, in a house that is warm. With a family that are close, so close that I feel like I belong there.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain continued during the night, the house was quiet with the lights out throughout the house; I woke up from a nightmare. I screamed and looked around, finding myself in my room. I'm in my nightgown, all red and silky. Victoria must have got me in it and Danny or Barnabus brought me up here. "Aurora." Danny came in, holding a flashlight and a bat. "Danny." I cried, as I got out of bed and hugged him tightly. "Aurora, it's ok. I'm here." He set down the bat on a desk, the flash light too. "Aurora, I heard you scream. Are you ok?" I buried my face into Danny's chest, tears started to fall; staining his pajamas. Danny started to pet my head and rub my back, "Shh, its ok. I'm here, don't cry." He picked me up and carried me back to my bed, "Danny, I'm sorry." "Shh, don't be. I used to have dreams that upset me as well." He set me down, I look at me. "Danny?" "Yes?" "Don't leave." Danny smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed; lying next to me. He started to stroke my face, "Shh, go back to sleep." I started to close my eyes, "Danny?" "Yes?" "Your real name isn't Daniel, is it?" "No, it's really not Daniel, how did you know?" "I can read your mind." "Excuse me?" "I'm kidding; I got a vision of this place and figured that your name is really David. Is that true?" "Yes, but I don't like it." "Why, David is a wonderful name." "I legally changed it to Daniel, Danny, because the name David brought to make hurtful memories of my father and everything nine years ago." I sat up and scooted closer to him; laying my head on his chest. "I don't care what your name is." "Aurora?" "Yes?" "Tell me about why you came out here?" "I came out here to start a new life. Not sure why I came to America but I did. I wanted to go to New York because I heard there is lots of opportunity there. I left Russia because I couldn't take any more of the communist government. There was no freedom and I just couldn't take it." Danny held me tightly into him and rubbed my back, "I don't think you'll be leaving the USA, anytime soon." "Why?" "Cause, I don't want you to leave me."

I was quiet, the rain finally lightening up; my eyes closed but still awake. Danny, too, was awake but didn't move; "You like me, aren't you?" "No, I do not like you. I love you." I sit my head up and look at him, "You love me?" "I do, very much because you're different but act so much like us, Collins." "How so?" "You're quiet, understandable, and you wear Victorian type of clothing that we wear except Carolyn." I smiled and kissed Danny's chest, "I'm glad that I can fit in well." Danny chuckled, "What's so funny?" "You. You make me smile and blush. No one can do that. Actually, no one ever dated me before, I always gotten turned down." I rest my head back on Danny's chest, "I would date you." I whisper, starting to fall back asleep. "Will you go out with me?" "Yes." I answered, my voice getting more and more airy. "Shh, sleep, Aurora." I snuggle into Danny, holding him tightly. Danny's grip was firm but light; there we both were asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Sun peeked through the curtain cracks, birds sang a beautiful melody, and I wake up to find myself in Danny's arms still. I blink a couple of times before look up at Danny's face. Danny was breathing quietly and wasn't moving as I look up at him; he was still asleep. I smile as slowly move his arms to his sides, getting out of bed. I stood up, stretched my body, and walked silently towards the door. I started to open the door but it crept, I froze and looked back at Danny. Still sleeping, I opened the door quickly and silently closed it. The hallway was glowing golden color; I walk towards the end of the hallway, trying to make my way to the bathroom. Door was closed, some looked locked, and no one seemed to be up. I turned the knob to the bathroom door and stepped inside. Did what I needed to do then go to wash my hands; I looked at myself in the mirror. Pale face, rose colored lips, blue eyes like the ocean, and hair tied back in a ribbon. Victoria did that for me when I fell asleep last night. Smiling, humming a tune in my head, I made my way back into my room. I find Danny starting to wake up, "Aurora?" He says sleepily. I walk over to him, my nightgown dragging on the floor, "I'm here." I bend down on the side of the bed and look at him, he holds my hand. "Morning." I smile and lean in, kiss him gently. I break away from him and walk over to the closet, since Victoria probably hung all my clothes up. I look through and find my violet spring dress, very silky and slim fitting. I hear Danny getting up and walking behind me, not sure behind me or out of the room. "Danny?" I turn around to find him, shirtless. He blushed and looked at me, "Hi." I blushed and turned back around but remembering his amazing figure. "You like my figure, love?" "I do." "Turn back around then." I shake my head and take down the dress from the hanger. "Do you not like my body?" Danny said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt a heat come upon my face, "Danny, it's not that I don't like looking at you, I just…" I was cut off from finishing because Danny started to lightly rub my curves and kiss my should; then neck lightly. I started to breathe hard and lean into Danny. "Danny?" "Hmm?" "I know what you're trying to get too." Danny stopped and chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be sexy and passionate." I turned around and looked at him, "Danny. Baby, you're sexy and passionate." Danny hugged me tightly. "I love you, Aurora." "I love you too."

A few minutes later, Danny and I were down stairs in the kitchen. "Doesn't look like Willie, Elizabeth, and Carolyn came home." Danny said, looking outside. "Barnabus and Victoria aren't home, either. They are in town." "How do you know that, Aurora?" I handed Danny the note that was on the counter. "Well, ok. Um, do you know how to cook?" "What do you want to have?" Danny thought for the moment, "Pancakes?" I smiled, "Get out of here, and let me work." Danny giggled and left to the next room. I found all the ingredients and started cooking. In a few minutes later, I give Danny a huge stack of pancakes. "Good god, wow." "What?" "You're amazing." I smiled and took Danny's hand, "I'm just a house girl." "House girl?" "You know how woman work at home and they're married. A house wife." "Yes?" "I'm not married nor a woman yet, so I'm a house girl." Danny got out of his chair and looked into my eyes, "You're a lovely woman and not a house girl. Not a maid either." "But the promise about working here, I stay…" Danny kissed me. At first, I didn't know what to do break away or kiss back, I chose the second option. I kissed him back, Danny gripped my sides, and I broke away and jumped into his body. He held me and laid me down on the table, we started to make out on the dinner table; soon Danny started to carry me up the stairs and back into my room. Door locked and clothes off, only my bra and underwear on for me and boxers for Danny, we kept the make out going. Both of us had the burning passion to do something, you could say stupid since we're only two teens or for others would say beautiful and the moment that you'll never experience anything like this. Danny got on top of me; I looked at me, "Danny?" "Yes?" He whispered in my ear, "What are we doing?" "I believe what all the teens and lovers do when they want kids, or in Barnabus case need to use your birthing hips for a child." I giggled and touched his abs. Biting my lower lip, I closed my eyes, "Ready?" "Danny?" "Yes?" "I can't." "Can't what?" I gulped, "I can't do it. I can't have sex with you." Danny smiled and laid his head down on my shoulder, "That's ok. I truly didn't want to do it either, not yet anyways. I mean, I wanna do it badly cause I love you and you turn me on…." I made Danny shut up by kissing him.

I broke away, "I know that I torture you and all. How about this, when I tell you or start to show that I wanna do it; we do it. No regrets or I can't do it." "Deal, well, maybe the I can't do it part might be a problem." "How so?" "If you have you is womanly bloodshed." "Oh, shut up and kiss me." Danny kisses me then stopped to ask me something, "Aurora?" "Yes, love?" "Can we stay like this?" "You mean stay in our underwear and my bra; in bed?" "All day?" "Hell yes." "Excuse me?" "Sorry, that wasn't lady like of me to cuss. I'm sorry." "Don't be, I like a little fire in you." "I'm nothing but a fire." "Really, good. Ok, Miss Spitfire." Danny sat up and laid next to me, "Tell me about Russia?" "What about Russia?" "Oh, I love it when you say "Russia" like that. I give me chills and turn me on." He blushed, "I can see that." "Sorry, I don't know why I'm all inappropriate and all." I climb on top of him, "Don't be. I like it how you like my accent." "Aww, you're just saying that." "No, but what you wanna know about my country?" "Everything." "All right, well…" I explained the history, people, food, music; everything that you need to know about one giant country that pretty much is all of Europe. Danny listened to every word of it and loved it. I told him and opened my heart to him, giving him more knowledge and we talked all day. Jus the two of us, or that's what we thought…


	7. Chapter 7

Carolyn, Elizabeth, and Willie were home. We knew this when Carolyn came in, with no warning, and stared straight at us. "Oh My God! David, what are you doing?" She screamed, in shock. Danny sat up, "What are you doing here, Carolyn?" "I got back from the college trip." "Let me guess, everyone kicked you out." Danny said, with a smile. "It is better if you're not acting like a smart ass." Carolyn snapped, leaning against the door pain. "Why can't I? You're the one who's in a bitchy mood." I sit up and look at Carolyn, long blonde wavy hair with dark blue eyes that cut you like a knife when narrowed. Her outfit looking very nice and military like. "Who is she?" Carolyn pointed at me, "That's not your concern and you should just leave." "I'm older than the both of you." Danny face was getting red with anger, I took his hand and spoke, "Miss Carolyn, twenty four of age, you'd be wise to leave so that we can…" "Can what? Do sex again?" "We never did it to start and should hold your tongue about this to anyone because it is no one's business to snoop the truth of a life of passion. I'm sure, you as well, done a passionate thing but may be that was for money." I smirked, Danny starting to crack up laughing; Carolyn's face was in a gasping state. She couldn't believe what I told her, she turned around to leave. "You be warned, the both of you. You don't wish to anger a werewolf." She left, slamming the door behind her. "Oh, you're a giant dog, good one." I smiled, "You're amazing, Aurora." I snuggled into Danny's chest, "Thank you, it's something we, Russians, are good at." "Smart ass remarks?" "Yes, that and also, being right. We, Russians, like to be right." I said, teasingly. "I love you." "I love you, too." I kissed his cheek, "Well, we better get going out of here." "Right."

The rain was here, again, making sweet music on the roof of the house. Elizabeth was in the study working on paper work with Barnabus and Victoria. Something about finance and the fishing work. Carolyn was in her room, listening to _The Beatles_. Willie was outside, parking the car. Danny and I were in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the family. "What we having?" "Ever had spaghetti?" "Yes." "Good, we're having that but it's going to have a twist of Russian in it." "Really?" "Yup, you'll see." I smiled, stirring the pot of noodles. "How much longer?" "Twenty minutes maybe." Danny came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and made me lean into him. "Danny?" "Hmm?" He kissed my neck, "No, baby. I have a boiling pot." "So, I'll just move you." He started to pull me away from the pot and brought me to the fridge, picked me up, and pushed me into it. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him. We continued more and more, hearing the smack of lips and hard breaths. "Danny?" "Yes?" "As much as I love this, I need to finish or else we'll have burned food." Danny set me down and let me go, "Sorry, I just feel so …" "Passionate with me, I know baby." He put his hand on my cheek, I smiled and cuddle into it. "Come on, it's almost dinner time and we need to finish cooking." Danny said, "I agree." I smiled and go back to the stove, turning it off.

Danny and I finished cooking, cleaning the kitchen up from our mess, and setting the table. The family was all sitting down, eating, including Danny and I. We, all, were silent for a few moments until Carolyn started speaking about today. "So, mother, did you hear about Danny and his little friend?" "Darling, what are you talking about?" Carolyn looked at both of us, her eyes threatening. Danny's hands started to make fits under the table, I contained myself from exploding. The unbearable mockery about someone trying to become even wasn't easy to hold in. "I found Danny and the girl, together, stripped and in bed." Elizabeth's face didn't look pleased to hear, especially at the dinner table. "Excuse me?" "Mother, the two of them were doing it." Elizabeth's face was starting to look cross with us, her eyes were narrowed like a hawks. "Danny? Is this true?" Danny gulped from eating his dinner, looked at Carolyn then at his aunt. "Well, auntie. If you must know my personal life about sex and what not; I assure you that I never touched this wonderful girl and having passion with her." I looked down at the table, listening to the conversation; tears started to form but I held them back. Carolyn started to laugh, an evil witches type of laugh that was only mockery. Elizabeth and Danny kept talking back and forth, answering questions about today. Victoria and Barnabus were silently listening but noticing my hurt. I finally stood up from the table and walked away from the dining room, tears finally falling. The slam of the dining room door behind me, I rain towards the stairs.

Barnabus and Victoria came out after me. "Aurora, darling. Wait." Victoria said. I didn't stop or answer her, I went up the stairs. Barnabus run up in front of me, stopping me in my path. "My dear, please. Let us help you." "Barnabus, I didn't do anything with him. Only kissed him." I gasped for air and started to feel dizzy. "My dear, sit." Barnabus helped me down slowly on the stairs; he sat down next to me. Victoria nodded to Barnabus and left back towards the dining room. "Now, my Aurora. Tell me what happened?" "I never did sex with Danny. We agreed until I tell him too that we don't." "That's a good reason too." He wiped tears away and looked at me, "Aurora, do tell me. Do you love Danny?" "I do, very much. Love at first sight." "He makes you feel safe and happy?" "Yes, sir." "Well, then there is nothing to cry over. Carolyn was just trying to get attention. Werewolves tend to do that but you don't have to worry because she's soon moving out." I sniffled, "Really?" "Vampire's honor." I smiled and hugged him, "Thank you." "Don't worry, love. Come on, let's get you to bed." I nodded and stood up, Barnabus offering his hand. I took it and started up the stairs with him, "Aurora?" "Yes?" "Where did you get your amazing fashion?" "I made them. I love the Victorian style that I made my own." "It's perfect." "Thank you." Barnabus and I go through the hallway and end the talking when we reached my door. Barnabus said our goodnights; I open the door to find something in front of me. Something that I thought it wouldn't follow me to here. This something is so big that all what happens is now when someone comes to check on me, they'll find me on the ground with a knife in my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

My body on the ground, knife in hand, tears and blood flowing out of me. Screams came and now echoing the house until I heard the running noise of feet coming up the stairs and over to where I am. "Aurora!" Danny's voice shrieked from the locked door. I cried out Danny's name and pleaded for help, Danny starting to hit the door. Finally, Danny busted down the door and found me on the ground, "Baby?" "Danny…" I said, weakly in tears. He came over to me and picked me up, "What happened?" I tried to say something but no words came out of my mouth. He picked up my body and started to walk me to the bed, hearing something hit the hard wood floor; Danny saw that knife that was bloody. "Baby, what were you doing with that?" He set me down and found blood on his hands and arms, "What the devil?" "Danny, there's something I need to tell you." "Yes, what is it?" "You've dealed with witches, werewolves, and vampires." "Go on?" His voice soft, holding my hand; "Have you dealed with a zombie?" "You're a zombie?" "Yes, I'm a zombie. More like a corpse." Danny nodding, processing the information, "I see. Well that's alright." I smile, "The blood was an attempt of…" I broke off, "Suicide?" "Yes, but you can't kill a zombie like that. It's also a terrible way how to leave this world." "What about the blood?" "I look like a human, bones, tissues, organs, and blood. It's part of the curse I have." "Curse?" "Aye, I have a curse on me." "What about your parents?" "They are dead and gone, my life is alittle bit like Barnabus's, family gone and cursed upon. I can't die like him." "Who cursed you?" "A terrible ex of mine." "Warlock?" "Yes, he's one of the best ones there is. He and I were supposed to marry in…" "What date, babylove?" I bit my lip for the moment and sighed, looking at him. "The year was 1812, spring time in Moscow, Russia. I was eighteen years old and in my wedding dress, I was walking down the aisle until my parents objected. They took me away and locked me so I wouldn't ever be found again by my love or that's what I thought." "Let me guess, he then killed your parents and freed you?" "Yes, he did. Killed them by beheading them." "Did you marry?" "I did and regret it because he wanted so much of me, not to talk or do anything with anyone; only him. I couldn't take it so I told him, I'm leaving him. There, he put the curse on me to become a dead bride and live my life as a corpse. However, he didn't say one part of the curse right, I looked it up and notice that. He didn't say the last part correctly." "What's the last part?" I breathed in, my open wounds healing, blood coming back into my system. I smiled and looked at him, Danny's eyes big and amazed.

"He never said, if I was to find love, true love, and be set free the curse will lift and I shall gain my body again. As in, I shall be free and live my life as a human who can die or bleed." "So, when your true love says "I set you free" and means it, you shall be freed?" "Corrected but Danny, I don't want you to say it for me to be freed." Danny looked at me, his face sad looking, and "Baby, I want the curse off you, though." I took his hand and kissed it, "Danny, until the time comes that you feel like you mean me to be free, your heart telling you it's time, only then I'll be free." Danny kissed my lips lightly, "Alright baby." "I love you." "I love you too."

Danny and I were lying down, looking at each. Our eyes, both, so pure and true. "Danny?" "Yes?" "Tomorrow, can we go into town?" "Anything for you." I snuggled into him, "Baby?" "Yes?" "Will I become a zombie too if I try to set you free and it's not the time?" "No, it won't do anything." Danny snuggled into me, "Baby?" "Yes?" "I'm glad that you're here with me or else my life would be dull and empty." "Being a zombie has its priorities, there are some things that I like being a zombie but others not so much." "Zombies sleep right?" "Yes, we act as humanly as possible. However, when the moon rises every third week of each month, I look more dead than normal." "I don't care what you look like, dead or not; you're my love and I love you every way possible." I yawned as Danny yawned, "Sleep?" "Agreed." Both of us snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

Barnabus and Victoria came into the room later that night, "They are a cute couple are they not?" "I agree, Barnabus. Danny seems to be much happier then he usually is." "Pity that Aurora is a zombie and has to be freed when Danny says so." "Might be sad but we know that he is loved by someone." Barnabus kissed his wife's hand, "Come, let them sleep, darling." Victoria and Barnabus quietly close the door to the room and left. Rain pounded the house, darkness was all over the house, and silence was all in peace. Tomorrow awaits the Collins family and Aurora, in the town of Collinsport.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, everyone was awake and ready to get going. Elizabeth and Carolyn were in their Chevy. Barnabus, Victoria, and Willie were in their own car, a red _Mustang_. Danny and I were going to drive the navy blue _1951 Ford F-1_. We were all off towards the town, going down the rocky bumpy hill. "How did you sleep, Aurora?" Danny asked, still looking at the road. "I slept well with you." I smiled and watched the passing trees come really close to the window then go really small till they fade away. Danny put a hand on my knee, "You excited?" "I am." I said, putting my hands on his. "Where do you want to go first?" I look at Danny, my lips together; thinking. "Love?" "I'm not sure where I want to go. Where ever you want to show me, I'll be happy to see." "Well, alright. You want to see the factory?" "Factory?" "Yes, the factory. We have a factory that is known the be famous here in Collinsport." "What's it called?" "I'm not really sure what the name is but we have the freshest fish, you can ask for." "Do you have your own job or something?" "I don't work." "Sorry?" "I don't really have a job, I mean I sometimes help Barnabus with the bills and all, but really I don't work." "I see, that's alright. I still love you, anyways." "Do you have a job or did?" "Kind of, not really." "What you do?" "I used to be like a trader." Danny punched the breaks, making a scratching noise. "God, Damn it! Carolyn!" Danny yelled out the window, "Sorry, crap bag!" She said, smirking in the mirror of the car.

We finally get down to the town and park. Carolyn and Elizabeth go off to do some grocery and girl shopping, while Barnabus and Victoria go over to the factory to do some business. "What does Willie do?" "He usually waits, no matter how long it takes." "Really?" "Aye." Danny takes hold of my hand and starts walking with me down towards the docks. "Where we going?" "Down towards the docks, I wanna show you something." I smile, as we make our way to the docks, passing people and shops.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny brought me to the pier, where I found a boat that says "The Echo." "Interesting boat name." I said, stepping into the boat. Danny helped me in, "It's Barnabus's ship but he's letting me barrow it for today." "I see, kind of him to let you do this." Danny smiled as he started up the boat. The boat was a small fishing boat. "Where are we going on it?" "Just around the bay." I smiled, watching the passing tourist and locals look at us. The motor roared as the boat started to set off away from the dock. "Can you get that rope and untie it?" Danny asked, pointing it to me. I went over and started to untie the rope that brought the boat and dock together. "Like this?" "Yes, now, push us off with the oar that's next to you." I looked over at a corner and found the oar. I took it and pushed the oar against the dock. The boat drifted away from the dock, "Thank you, love." As I watched the people get smaller and smaller, as the boat hauled us away. Fishing boats were all over, the wind was whipping against us, and the sun was shining bright. "You like this?" Danny shouted since the wind was making it alittle harder to hear. "Yes, this is glorious!" "Good, hold on." Danny flipped a switch and the ship did a "full steam ahead" type of speed. Faster and faster the boat went out into the open sea, I could have sworn that the boat sometimes got some air and jumped up and down.

After a few miles out or so, Danny stopped the boat and let it drift against the gentle current. He sat down, next to me, on the fishing bench. "So, do you like the ride?" "Well…" "Oh my gosh, you're sea sick. You get sea sick; here let me get you back to shore." Danny stood up; I took his hand and pulled him towards me. "Danny…" I kissed him, before he could say anything else. Danny started to push me down against the bench and got on top of me. I wrap my legs and arms around his body and neck. Danny picked me up and started to walk with me, hanging on him. He carried me into the house like room in the boat. Small kitchen, one fold out bed that is originally a couch, and a bathroom. He stepped slowly, with me in his grip still, because the boat started to rock and sway; making it hard to walk a little.

Danny set me down on the couch, kissing my neck. Closing my eyes and moaning softly; I could tell that Danny wanted me. "Danny?" Danny continued to kiss me but answered, "Yes?" "What are we doing?" Danny stopped and looked at me, his brown eyes looking alittle sad but understanding. "Sorry, I thought that you were telling me that…" I put a finger on Danny's lips and shushed him softly with a smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I started it." I looked away, "It's just that I have passion for you that I can't hold on but I'm afraid." Danny got off my corpse body and laid down next to me, "Aurora, look at me." I look over at him, my blue eyes watery. My pale skin started to turn alittle whiter than normal, "Baby, I love you and don't want to force you into anything. I also don't want to make your curse be broken, not yet." "Danny, I don't want to go to my grave yet. I want to get married with you and turn back into my real age of eighteen. The curse says that if I find love and the lover lets me know the risk that I can go back to my grave." "This curse is stupid and confusing." "I know, it'll make sense when the time comes." Danny smiled and rubbed his thumb against my cheek, drying a tear. "You wanna go back to Collinsport?" "Not yet, I just wanna lay here with you." I arm crawled towards Danny and laid my head down on his chest, "As you wish, my love."

A few hours, we laid there on the couch, listening to our breathing or stories of ours. Feeling our bodies touch, nonsexual way; until we felt a giant rock against the boat, making Danny slip off the couch and land on the hard deck of the ship. Danny sat up and looked at me, his eyes cautious and a little startled. "Stay here." He whispered, I nodded. He took hold of a small hand gun that Barnabus probably left on here for in case of emergency. I sat up and started to breathe in deeply, I looked at my skin, and it was turning paler than ever. I noticed that I could start to see my bones a little; my hair once black and full, now gray and stringy. "He's here." I quickly stood up and started to run out after Danny. "Danny! Wait! You don't know who you're dealing with!" I went to the front of the ship to find Danny on the ground, "Danny, are you ok?" "Aurora, run…" Danny said, weakly. "I'm not leaving you." I started to help Danny up but stopped when I heard a piercing voice of a long lost friend, but this was no friend of mine. This was an enemy that has found me, "Hello, Aurora." There, I found a man in a black suite, looking down at Danny and I.


	11. Chapter 11

My undead heart beating rapidly, my blue eyes shocked but narrowed, and my body trembling alittle. "Matthew, what are you doing?" I snapped, helping up Danny. "Aw, nice to see you too." "Aurora, who is this turd?" Danny whispered in my ear, "Danny, Shh." I hushed him up quietly. "Matthew, how'd you find me?" Matthew stepped closer to us, "My dear sweet child, you and I are married and I know where I would find my wife anywhere." "We're not married nor ever will be." Matthew's laugh boomed like thunder and then, sneered. "You are too predictable, my dear flower. You're still just a child and haven't changed a bit." "I'm under your dumbass curse." I yelled, making the seas start to get rough. Matthew lost his grip and started to fall over board but caught himself before seeing Danny and I run towards the back of the ship.

Danny limped along side me, we going as fast as Danny could hold on to me. "Who is this Matthew?" "He's the one who cursed me." Danny stopped and looked at me, "He's the one that…" I nodded, looking at the horizon. Black clouds brewing in with waves that were becoming rough. "What's happening?" "Matthew is making a storm come towards Collinsport." Danny took my hand, "Why is he here?" "I don't know why he's here but we're not staying on here." I took Danny's hand and started back towards the back of the ship, "Aurora!" Matthew's voice was angry and fearing when hearing it.

Lightning flashed and thunder crackled across the skies above, "Aurora, where do we go now?" Danny asked, "Do we have a spare boat or anything?" "I'm not sure, I'll look around." Danny started to look around the back of the ship; Matthew came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, in a kidnapping kind of way. "Let me go!" Danny stopped and looked up at me struggling, "Danny, keep looking." I told him, elbowing Matthew in the ribcage. Matthew falling to the ground from my blow. "What are you doing here?" I scream breaking off a piece of an oar and holding up over Matthew's body. Matthew rolled away before I could stab him in the heart, kicked the oar out of my hands, and standing back up. "Now, Aurora, don't tell me you've forgotten about the agreement." He made a metal crowbar levitate and fly towards me; I duck from it about to fly into my face. My eyes narrowed and annoyed, Matthew smirked and waited for me to do something childish, for him anyways. After all he's nineteen years old, black hair with pale skin, hazel brown eyes, and about 6'2.

"My Aurora, did you forget?" "I forgotten nothing what you've done to me. I'll never forgive you for this!" I launch myself at him, he catching me, and then hugging me. I pushed away and slapped him, kicked him in the nuts; making him fall. "How dare you come back!" I scream, he pulling my right foot away, lost my balance and landing on my back. Matthew pulling me towards him, his body sneaking over on top of me, pinning my arms over my head. "Bastard, get off me!" "Oh Aurora, you've forgotten my love towards you. I only changed you to live forever." "Living forever? That's bullcrap. If you wanted to make me live forever, you should have turned me into a vampire." Matthew thought for a moment and smiled evilly; he came down towards my face and went passed my ear. Whispered to me, "You are my bride to be and I shall marry you once and for all. If you want to be a vamp then I shall change you into one." He kissed my neck, making me gasp then moan alittle. He chuckled and kissed my neck again, "You like this don't you?" Matthew whispered, I moaned more. Matthew stopped and pulled away, looking at me. "You haven't changed a bit about showing love, you're weakness is still your neck, well, soon it won't be." Matthew's teeth began to form into fangs; he came down towards my neck. "No! Matthew!" I screamed, squirming around trying to get free from myself. No use to get free now, I'm now going to be a corpse vampire thing. Another monster, I have to cope with.

Suddenly, I saw an oar come crashing down at Matthew's head, making Matthew pass out for a couple of moments. I pushed Matthew's body off me and stood up, "Danny." Danny opened his arms for me and hugged me, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." "Good, come on." He took my hand and started to walk with me, "I found a way off the ship." I nodded and continued to follow him, Danny stopped and pulled a turning knob, a mini pod looking ship came out from the floor, water started to pour in. "Quick, get in." Danny said, stepping into the pod, giving me a hand. I looked back up towards the stairs we came down from, "Aurora!" Matthew's voice echoed down towards us. I reached and almost took Danny's hand but Matthew pulled me away and closed the pod, turned the knob. The pod went plunged into the water, Danny going back towards the shore. "Aurora…" "Danny!" I screamed, watching his leave; tears falling.


	12. Chapter 12

Matthew pulled me, by the arm, back up to the top deck. "You're mine now and won't get away so easily." I whimpered as he pushed my against a titanium wall. "I'm not yours. Not anymore! Why did you come back?" Matthew's face came closer to mine, I turned my face away from him, "I came back because it's almost a blood moon, remember. The night that you turned into a beautiful bride." "A bride of the dead. I don't wish for this." "You will thank me after the blood moon. Only three days till it comes." He pulled me away from the wall and thrown me to the floor. The boat rocked back and forth from the storm, rain started to fall; I looked at Matthew. His eyes were black with an evil thought that came to his mind. He started slowly to kiss me; lips, neck, then even worse chest. I tried to hold in moans but obviously it wasn't going to keep in for long. "You like this don't you? I can sense you do." "No, I don't." He kissed my neck again, I moaned. "Yes, you do because if you didn't, what was the noise?" "What noise?" Matthew smiled and started to kiss down my neck, my face was turning red and I started to continue to moan. "You do like this." I looked at him; he rubbed his thumb on my cheeks.

"You want me don't you?" Matthew said, rubbing up my leg towards my thigh. I breathed in quickly, "No, I don't want it." "Oh really?" Matthew got to the location where he wanted to tease me. "No, Matthew!" "Aurora, you know you want this." I shook my head and screamed, "You get the crap off of me!" Matthew smiled and started to tease; I moaned and started to breathe hard. Matthew's eyes were smart ass looking, my eyes scared and unwilling to want to know what's going to happen to me. Matthew pulled up my dress and whispered in my ear, "Take it off." I shook my head, "No, I shall not strip for you." "Do it or I shall make sure you never see Danny again." My eyes were wide and pleading, "No, don't hurt him! Matthew, please." "Do what I say and I won't hurt him." I bit my lip and nodded, "Get off me." Matthew got off and picked me up; there I walked into the house like room. Matthew followed and waited for the next move I do. I turned and looked at him, "Well?" I nodded, closed my eyes, and started to strip down to the very bones. Literally, down to the very bones of mine since I'm a corpse, get it; well I did a sucky joke.

Matthew's smile was huge and evil, "Very pretty. Your body has not changed a bit." I look down, blushing alittle but at the same time disgusted. Matthew started to take off his suite and everything, looked at me, and pushed me down onto the couch. "Matthew, why are you doing this?" "I want you and you to be mine again." "You're lying. You let me go because you couldn't stand me being a 'monster'." Matthew kissed me, "Yes, but I realized that I want you." "I am not available though, I have a boyfriend." Matthew's facial expression wasn't pleased to hear what I told him. "You look at me, you little bitch!" He slapped me across the face; I looked at him. "Why did you hit me?" There, Matthew started to say a spell, "Wait? What are you doing? No, Matthew!" I screamed then was silent. "You are mine now, since you are under my control now." "Yes, Matthew. I am yours." With saying thoughs words, Matthew and I well did something that I regret but was all to say Danny. He would understand and would do the same if Matthew was a girl though because he's not gay. Darkness and pleaser came out of Matthew and I that night, all what I could think of was Danny. Even under Matthew's spell. I just hope Danny saves me one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweat, hard breathing, and paleness were coming out of both of us. "You haven't changed a bit, Aurora." "No, master. I have not changed but I'm glad that you and I did what we did." I said, but lying about it. A small voice inside of me screaming, "How dare you do sex with him. You're stronger than him and his powers." My body was numb and sticky, I look at Matthew. "My darling, how about we clean up and go back to the mainland." "Yes, Master. Let's go do that." I sit up and start to put back on my dress, "My sweet, what are you doing?" "I am putting on my dress." "No, not that dress. This one." Matthew pointed over at a small closet; I open it and found a wedding dress. Butter cream frosting colored with lace on the edges of the dress. Slimming and old fashioned looking, very much my taste of clothing. Considering, I only wear Victorian looking outfits. A veil came with the dress as well as cream vanilla colored flats. I put it on and look at Matthew, who was in a tux, "Perfect." I take his hand and we go out of the room. I wait on the front of the boat, watching Matthew take a match and light the boat. He turns takes my hand and starts to walk off with me. We go over board and hit the water, however, since I'm already dead and Matthew is a warlock; both of us technically can't die. We swim under the water towards the town of Collinsport.

A few hours, we reach the port and walk onto the beaches, where we found an army of zombies. "What are these doing here?" "I made an army and they will attack anyone who gets in our way for our special day." "Special day?" "My dear, you are so blind even under a spell, I am marrying you permanently." Deep inside me, I was screaming in pain and rage but I just looked at him and smiled, "Yes, master. I am your bride, no one else's." "Shall we go to where we're getting married?" "Yes, master." We go off towards the woods with our army following us. "Where are we going?" "The Collin's manner." My eyes got big but I showed no emotion of that bothering me. "To Collin's manner!" Matthew yelled to the army, the army yelled back and we were off towards the manner. "Oh Danny, please be ok and help me before I marry this nutcase." I told myself, wiping a tear away.


	14. Chapter 14

"You are quiet, Aurora. What is troubling you?" I look into the eyes of a man, that I once loved till his head got caught up in the action and power of dark magic. "Nothing, just nervous." "It's just like the first attempt." He touches my hand and rubs it with this thumb, "Matthew, why is magic so important to you?" "Why do you ask this nonsense?" "If I'm going to be your bride, I must know your secrets, fears, magic…" I trailed off from the notice of Matthew's smile creeping up upon his face. "Clever girl. Well, when my parents were coming to Russia, to study some stupid thing. I don't even remember what was but I was 10 when this all happened. I have met and fell in love with a girl; really it was lust since I was a foolish child, but anyways. I've done everything to make her happy but she dared to play me. She lied and cheated on me, after everything I've done. It sickened me that I locked myself in my room for many days. Turned into week, months so on." I nodded, listening to every word; remembering everything. The army continued, moaning behind us.

"Where was I, oh yes. Mother said that books are your friend, not people. She was right, books were. I read every book that was in my library, my parent's library. Each page was fascinating till I came upon a book of spells. I read, learned it, and did it a couple of times on animals that were dying. I found the power of magic but I do admit, I abused it. I was a killer; I killed my own family from the greediness of the magic when they begged me to stop. I didn't want too, this power made me feel so much better about myself that I wanted the world to fear me. I killed many people throughout the years, taking their magic if they were a witch or warlock. That girl, I killed her too but from fear of me not by magic. Until I was twenty-one and I met you, Aurora. You were a new red rose in the middle of winter, late but strong. I wanted you, thinking that you were a witch but wronged because…" Matthew stopped me and held my arms, looked me in the eyes; the spell lifted for me, the true me, to understand his feelings. "Aurora, you are neither witch nor demon that I have faced before. You are a rare rose of winter that is a beauty. My beauty, I was angered by my own self not marrying you that night, I damned myself and took the hatred out on you. Turing your beauty into this…" He trailed off, looked away from me. "Monster?" His face shot back towards me, "No. no, Aurora. Not a monster. A bride that was supposed to be alive not dead. I was ment to say my name in the spell not you but when you came to talk to me, when I was in anger, I accidently said your name. It wasn't intended to you but for me."

I looked at Matthew, my eyes in tears of hurt but in an understanding state. "I truly love you, Aurora. I'm not a bad man; I'm just filled with dark magic that I don't wish to part from." "Can you…" I bite my lip, "What?" "Can you take any spell off anyone or thing?" "Yes, but it might not work and also, it comes with a price." "I'm willing to take it." "Ok, well. You must do something for me and I know what you wish for." "Say it." "You want the spell off you, me to leave, and you to spare your life and friend." "You are smart but not smart enough." I said, taking a knife from my sleeve and stabbing him in the heart. Matthew's eyes went big as blood and pain ran through his body. He fell to the ground, gasping from the pain; not hesitant at all, I ran, of course. "Get her!" Matthew yelled but gasping at the same time for air and relief from the stabbing. "How the hell did she get a knife or where the crap did he get or find one?" Matthew thought out loud to himself.

I saw Collin manner a few feet away from me, "Danny!" I screamed, as I ran. Danny and his family were outside in cages. "Aurora!" I reached the cage where Danny was, "Danny, Danny! Oh, thank God, you're alright. What happened?" "Aurora, run. You have to get away from here. There's a zombie army and..." "I know, I got away from Matthew but the army is after me." "You got away from Matthew?" "For now, he'll be here in a few with the army." Danny nodded and noticed the dress with veil, "Aurora?" "Yes?" "You're in a wedding dress and you're starting to look more and more like a corpse." "I know, Matthew is doing it and is trying to marry me, again." "What!" Danny growled, "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip him to pieces." "You're not strong enough, dumbass." Carolyn said, in a smartass remark. "Carolyn, this is not a joke. Will you help or not?" "Well, I have no choice but to save your sorry asses…" "Carolyn, for once! Stop being a bitch and grow up!" I snapped, Carolyn's face was red with anger but nodded in agreement. "Elizabeth, you and Willie need to go into the house and protect it." I said, opening Danny's cage with my knife. "Where'd you get the knife?" "I took it from the bottom of the ocean when I was coming towards the land." "Bad ass." Carolyn said, with an approving smile.

Danny and I continued freeing everyone, "Where's Barnabus and Victoria?" "Over there, in the coffins." "Matthew, you're so smart for doing that for vampires." I said, rolling my eyes. The rain started to fall; the army was coming with Matthew. We were going to be in a battle, defending ourselves from lifeless creatures. "Matthew, you shall fall once and for all."


	15. Chapter 15

Barnabus, Victoria, Carolyn, Danny and I were all in a small circle, viewing the forest, house, and driveway. "Be ready." I said, in a cautious voice. "Right." All said at once. The rain poured down as we waited. Willie and Elizabeth were looking out the window, guns in hand. Silence and cautious breathing were around us since all of us were a little nervous. Suddenly, a giant crack of a tree came falling towards us, we all scramble and watch the tree hit the dirt. Matthew was looking down at us, "Attack!" He screamed, with that a huge army of zombies came running out from all around. "This is it!" I yell, as all of us were run towards the dead people.

Bones crushed, blood shooting all around, moans or yells were coming out of all of us; zombies included. Carolyn was here werewolf self and enjoyed ripping the bodies limb but limb, Barnabus and Victoria were doing whatever a vamp does to fight, I guess. Danny had a knife that I, also took form the bay, and stabbed and what not to the lifeless corpses. Matthew continued to watch all of us fight. I look at Matthew's eyes as he looks into mine, I climb up towards him. "Matthew, you don't have to hate or fight, just give up the power." "Never!" He points his hand at me, in a form of choking me. I feel a force choking me, I gasp and cough. "Please, Matthew. I can help you." Matthew throws me away from him, my body flying towards the house. Barnabus said a spell quickly and lightly brought me back towards Matthew. Matthew kept trying to do every spell that would get rid of me but was too stupid to realize that Barnabus put a safe spell on me. "You can't hurt me, Matthew. It's over." "Is it?" Matthew did a spell that grabbed Danny, he flow towards the cliff. Matthew and I too, went to the cliff. "Put me down, you asshole!" Danny screamed at Matthew.

Danny was hanging, in midair from the force of Matthew's power, over the cliff. Danny looked at the bottom of the cliff, sea and rocks was the thing that was gonna kill him. "One more step and I'll drop him to his death!" "Matthew, no! Don't drop him! Please!" I fall to my knees, as tears fall but couldn't notice the difference since the rain was falling. "Save him then! You know there is one way to saving him!" I bit my lip and nodded, my eyes looking into Danny's. I mouthed 'I love you' to him, he mouthed back the same thing. "Aurora Kenzie, I set you free from my love!" Danny yelled, I stood up and pulled Matthew into me. I closed my eyes and kiss him, then stood back letting the spell break away off of me. A shining light was glowing around me; I closed my eyes and smiled. "What's happening?" Matthew asked Danny, still floating over his death. "You have forgotten that if Aurora finds a new love that truly loves her and sets her free, the spell with break and you lose your powers forever."

Matthew and I float up into the air, glowing gold. "No! My power! It's draining me! My life!" Matthew screamed, turning into an old man then into bones, finally into dust that went into the rain and winds. Danny started to fall down off the cliff but Barnabus saved him with a gravity spell to come back to the cliff. Everyone was at the cliff watching in awe from the beauty of my body turning into human. I float down into Danny's arms. My eyes closed with a smile on my face. I was truly a human but I didn't wake up. "Aurora, you're human. You can wake up." Danny said, shaking me a little to wake up. A few minutes of me not moving Danny started to scream and shaking me more violently. Barnabus took hold of Danny's shoulder, "Son, she's not coming back. She's free but not with us." "No, she is!" Everyone bowed their heads in sadness as Danny scream in pain for my death and not wanting to leave me. Rain continued to fall as tears and hurt was being washed away.


	16. Chapter 16

Months passed since David, I mean Danny, been happy. The sun was shining down in Collinsport, one summer day. Danny was in the town near the train station thinking; remembering a girl that he once knew and loved with his life. She saved him and everyone and got rid of a man who only loved power then true love. However, little did Danny notice a girl with black hair and blue eyes come out of the station. "Excuse me; do you know when the New Jersey train will be here?" "I don't think the train goes to New Jersey, let's go see." Danny turned his head, looked at the girl. He followed her into the station, "Excuse me?" "Yes, sir?" "You are looking for a train for NJ?" "Yes." "There is no train for it, the NY train will be here in a few days, would you like to stay with me and my family until the train comes?" The girl smiled, "I would love too." She takes Danny's hand and both walk up towards the Collin manner. "What's your name?" "Ally McClain." "Well, Ally McClain, I think you and I will have a great time here in Collinsport." Danny said, smiling. Remembering Aurora Kenzie, never to replace or forget her.


End file.
